


Cycle Through

by Cross_eni



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Desperate Lovino, Dirty/Degrading Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT OMEGAVERSE, SO, Teasing, and its one am, i was bored, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_eni/pseuds/Cross_eni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is suffering from his mating cycle and just wants Spain to come home, he's too weak to get up, and he's starving damnit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle Through

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but this needed to be out there.

Lovino was going to fucking scream. 

Antonio was no where to be seen, and it was well past 8 o'clock now, closer to 9 if you really wanted an exact. But Lovino didn't care about the exact. He cared about Antonio coming home, his cock getting stiff and hard, and then fucking him into oblivion for a week. His eyes almost rolled back into his head thinking about it. 

But no, his boss said he had to go to work at least today and then could have the rest of the week off for Lovino's cycle, even if Antonio's boss didn't fully understand how the system worked. All he knew is he would get death threats otherwise, so he had to give Antonio alone time with his chosen mate. 

Lovino rolled over on the sheets, moaning into the pillows as he stroked himself again, his hand always getting too tired to move before he came. 

He sighed. It was all the same, he couldn't cum unless Antonio fucked him into the mattress. He grabbed a vibrator and inserted it, moaning as it buzzed against his prostate. "Toni~" He cried weakly,"Toni~"

He didn't even notice Antonio walk into the room, in shock before smirking. There was his Lovi, fucking himself futilely. He grinned at the dainty hand that rammed the vibrator into Lovino's hole, climbing over his mate. "I see someone had a great afternoon."

"A-Antonio...please...oh god please fuck me," Lovino said, tossing the vibrator away. 

Antonio chuckled,"If only you were this willing normally." He climbed on the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks. 

"I-I can be more willing! If that's what you want! Anything! I'll do anything! Please...please fuck me! I need...I need it!" Lovino's head was spinning, Antonio's smell-sweet, but with a strange homely twist-overpowering his senses. He knew subconsciously he wouldn't follow through, but he was delirious enough with this heat that was a horny illness to promise empty things. 

Antonio chuckled at his lover's desprate behavior, smirking down with white teeth, the canines sharper than a human's. Antonio chuckled as Lovino's breath picked up, shifting and whining. "Love want need love want need love want need!" Lovino chanted breathlessly, pulling Antonio down into a passionate kiss. Antonio trailed one hand down his lover's side, the other curling around a flyaway curl. 

Lovino moaned, his abdomen filling up with heat. "An-Antonio," he breathed out, their lips barely touching. 

"I know," Antonio whispered back,"I need this too." He sat back for a second, pulling his clothes off and tossing them to the side. Lovino would probably wake up later to grab his shirt and pull it into the piles of blankets and pillows and the mattresses that he had made in their heat room. 

Lovino looked at Antonio, licking his lips as his eyes scanned the Spaniard in front of him. Antonio swore the Italian had started drooling as soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of his dick. 

"I assume you want a taste?" Antonio asked, leaning back against a propped pillow, spreading his legs and keeping his eyes on Lovino's, even if the smaller man's were on his member. 

"Yes please," Lovino whined, diving across the small space to latch his lips to the length. Antonio leaned back and reveled in the feeling of power, feeling like a conquistador once more, stroking Lovino's hair. He moaned every once in a while, he wasn't very loud during sex anyway. Lovino's head bobbed back and forth, his eyes shut and simply trying to get the other off. Lovino's tongue lapped up both sides, and he sucked on the head quite often (Antonio joked it was his favorite treat). 

Of course, Antonio wasn't in heat, so he couldn't cum multiple times in one session, no matter how much Lovino could. He pulled the brunette off his length, and Lovino whined again, putting on his little slutty brat act that Antonio loved so much. Lovino's eyes had a hazy golden-green hue, half-lidded eyes blown wide. 

"Aw, does the little bitch want my cock?" Antonio cooed, cupping Lovino's face.

"Sí, sí, sí, this pequeño puta wants it!" Lovino breathed, and Antonio wasn't even sure if Lovino even knew what he was saying (of course, that was their game. After heats they'd tell the other all the embarrassing things they had said.) He snickered at the use of Spanish, Lovino always flushed the cutest shade of bright red when he realized he had been begging in Antonio's language. 

"No, you know how it works, good little bitches lay on their back and wait for orders. Then they get cock. I didn't even order you to suck me off, so you have to be punished first," Antonio and Lovino smirked in tandem, punishments were always fun,"On your hands and knees." 

Lovino moved slowly and deliberately, teasing Antonio before he was all in position. 

Antonio wrapped his arms underneath Lovino, pinching his nipples, teasing. "You're really being a bad boy Lovino, all desperate and needy. What if someone else had walked in on you?"

"I would tell them to consult you fir-AH!" Lovino shivered as Antonio twisted his nipples. "Fuck Toni! That hurt!" 

Antonio grinned. "You're only mine, only mine. Understood? No one else is allowed to have you." 

"Not even those obnoxious friends of yours?" Lovino smirked over his shoulder at Antonio, asking to get hurt. 

"Well..." Antonio said,"Maybe if it was their birthdays."

Lovino rolled his eyes, knowing Antonio wouldn't actually do that. "Sure you would. You like me being your personal fucktoy." 

Antonio practically leered,"Because you are my personal fucktoy." He slapped Lovino's ass hard, causing the Italian to cry out in shock. "My own bitch," he slapped his ass again,"My little whore," smack, "Fucking mine." He slapped Lovino's ass one more time and biting down on his shoulder hard. 

Lovino moaned low, feeling the delirium of heat come back, trembling. "Antonio~ Now..." 

The elder smirked, pushing Lovino's torso down into the mattress, dragging a finger up Lovino's heat-slicked hole, before easing himself inside. Lovino moaned breathlessly, clutching a nearby pillow, trembling ever so slightly. 

Antonio slowly started to move, trying to allow Lovino time to adjust, until he heard an angry growl. He looked down at his partner in confusion, almost smiling at the traditional scowl on his face. "You came here to fuck me, right?" Lovino asked, Antonio nodding in response. 

"Then fuck me." 

Antonio pulled almost all the way out before slamming his hips back in roughly, Lovino tossing his head back and moaning. He quickly gained a rough, fast pace, grinning triumphantly at the beautiful writhing man beneath him, who was moaning lewdly for more, faster, harder, there, good. 

"Dios Mio Antonio! Di piu! Di piu!" Lovino's head was really spinning now, he was drowning in pleasure and needed more. He wanted to be submerged completely, and needed faster, harder. Antonio kept hitting that spot over and over and it was so wonderfully good he thought he would burst. He was barely aware of anything other than Antonio thrusting, whispering into his ear sweet things to combat his downgrading speech from earlier, holding him tight and sucking on expanses of skin. 

"Good god, Toni…" Lovino moaned, feeling himself get closer and closer, until finally his back arched impossibly and he screamed to the heavens, cumming. 

Antonio groaned, suddenly enveloped in a tight heat, panting as his own movements got desperate and he thrusted in deeply, tossing his head back with a low moan as he came. He gently turned the two of them on their sides, still inside of Lovino, pulling the violently shaking male close. "You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Lovino responded,"Just the adrenaline wearing off." 

The two groaned as Lovino had a smaller shockwave orgasm, a pitiful amount of cum coming out of him. Antonio felt himself having several more shockwave orgasms, filling Lovino up all the way, before pulling out, noting the other was asleep. He stretched, getting up and grabbing his clothes. He tossed the shirt in Lovino's direction, putting his boxers back on, and walking off to start on dinner. 

AN HOUR LATER...

Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio, who was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, and finishing preparing the food (ravioli, one of Lovino's personal favorites). "Good evening, Lovi," Antonio smiled.

"Good evening, bastard. Food now," Lovino huffed cutely. 

Antonio looked back at his lover, who was adorably bearing all the signs of being in heat: Loosely buttoned shirt (belonging to his mate), Several marks, A pale blush that would simply not go away, and those cute extra pounds around his stomach, hips, and chest that would unfortunately disappear if Lovino didn't get pregnant, like always. 

Antonio chuckled, but set the plates down on the table anyway, enjoying Lovino close to him, leaning against him as they ate. 

However, Lovino's heat returned with a vengeance, causing the Italian to drop his fork on the table and sway ever so slightly. Antonio sighed a little, but merely picked his mate up, and went back into the connected heat room, shutting and locking the door. 

TWO WEEKS LATER....

Antonio pranced around the house happily, the goofy, love-struck smile that hadn't left his stupid face still plastered on.

Lovino tapped his foot, steadily becoming angrier, but it was hard for people to take a typically-normal-turned-fucking-adorable pregnant man chewing on marshmallows in annoyance. This kid had a serious sweet tooth! 

He sighed, wrapping himself up more in the warmth of the blankets, knowing he'll need it later for when he and Antonio reveal that he's pregnant.


End file.
